When Music No Longer Exists
by Kawakine Alice
Summary: Music, is an important part of our lives, though we may not know. What happens when music is gone from the world? Someone has to bring it back! Please review, but if you don't like this story, forget you ever read it, 'kay? DISCONTINUED- Due to lack of motivation.
1. Chapter 1

Time: Some year after 2012

Setting: Somewhere in Japan

Was 2012 really the end of the world? To some, it was. For me, it definitely was.

I have to say, it was a gradual change in everyone. At first no one really noticed, but if they did they didn't care. The change was so gradual, everyone just accepted as regular lifestyle. No one had the time for entertainment. It was all work for good jobs. The main goal in everyone's lives was to get to a top school, get a good job and earn money. And the biggest: there was no music was left in the world.

For some elderly people, they still remember music. All young kids no longer know this joy. All they know now is to work hard and compete to be the best out of everyone. As for me, I'm a special exception. Hey, it's hard when you've been sixteen for who knows how long.

Who am I? I remember being different. I remember growing up. And I remember being human. Then, when I just turned sixteen, my parents died. The word 'devastating' doesn't even cut it. They were the ones who supported me and the old lifestyle where music still existed. I remember being teased at school because I was weird and I listened to 'songs'. It's very sad. But now I'm here to change all that.

I am sixteen, and always will be. Some wackos decided that music was definitely needed in the world again, so they somehow found me. Me, being an avid music lover. Me, who no longer had parents to care what happened to me because they are no longer in the world. How they somehow found ME of all people, I guess I'll never know. After that, time seemed stretchy. And of course, I look different. How the heck did _that_ happen, I wonder? As I walk in the streets, people stare. I've gotten used to that, but it's still really uncomfortable.

Technology is amazing. I can be an example of that, but I'm not very widely known. At least not yet. What does the future hold for me? Am I really needed in this world so badly, that some wackos needed me change me from human to something else, just for music? Well, I'm glad to say that I'm finally alone again, living in my own apartment. Who cares about being a minor with no guardians? I love it by myself.

Who cares about introductions? Why do I even bother? No one knows me in this world. All I can do is ask questions and find answers for myself. This world will be changed. I promise to all. Who am I to say that? I just know I can do _something_. That something may be small, but my goal in life is to add music to this empty world once more, for I am now a Vocaloid. I sing for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **O_O - this is literally my face after writing this.

O_o o_O**' **

Okay, so random idea that I suddenly decided that HAD to be typed. I don't know EVERYTHING about Hatsune Miku, but I just decided to randomly write this and see how it goes. This idea came to me when I imagined a world with no music and if Hatsune Miku was there. Don't kill me! *Hides*

So if you want more, or you like this, REVIEW!

By the way, I might come back and edit this often because I found out that whenever I post something, I go back and read it and find something that JUST HAS TO BE changed, and I change it.

This took all of my courage to post, so I hope that you all like this. If you don't like it, just forget you ever read this. But: I'll be cheered up if this gets good reception. If it does, I'll write some more. (I have ideas for the story, but I won't write it or post until I have a certain amount of reviews.) Reviews are my fuel for this story (might not be the case for other stories though) so don't let me run out!


	2. Chapter 2

The world is, suffice to say, boring. If only something could make it more entertaining, happy…

When I walk in the streets, having people stare at me is the biggest thing that ever happens in a day, and that's saying something. I've always wondered about myself and my appearance. I've done digging around on the Internet in my head. For some reason, I have a computer inside of me. It's actually very hard to explain, but I've already gotten used to it and it's pretty much already natural for me. It's sort of like, well, I'm a computer myself. I access webpages and other things without having to do anything, just using thoughts. Give me a complicated math problem and I'll give you the answer in a matter of seconds.

Well, back to my appearance. I've found some really old Internet pages that date back to years before 2012. There was something called Vocaloid 2, and it's a computer voice synthesizer thing. They've even made up character personalities for some certain ones. The main ones that I've found so far are Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, and Megurine Luka. I've also found some of their songs and listened to them. What's freaky is that I sound and look _exactly_like Hatsune Miku. I guess those people decided to model me after her and stick a computer with an updated voicebank of Hatsune Miku in me. Updated as in my voice doesn't sound that robotic as it did back then.

Technically I'm not a real person anymore. But hey, I'm _alive,_ and have _feelings_. I think it made more sense to those people to take a real person who more or less fit the description of Miku and change them into something else. I still don't really know what to call myself. But, taking a real person was, uh, good thinking on their part because otherwise they'd be a total computer, unable to make decisions for themselves.

I think I'm the only one who is like this; unless some others have tried to make other live Vocaloids to bring music back. I feel lonely, and I wish I had someone I could talk to that would understand. Huh, that reminds me…

As I updated my blog, I noticed I've gotten emails from two certain persons. The Kagamine Twins are apparently reading my blog. I mean, I don't really get that many readers. You know, everyone's always busy and all. But that interests me. Kagamine? As in Rin and Len Kagamine? Do they happen to be like me? My post today:

Schedule for Monday:

1. Go to school.

2. Be bored.

3. Go to park

4. Unplanned.

I know, not much. Unless you read the post using a computer in your head, which no one can do unless they're me, or another Vocaloid. Sure, technology is advancing pretty fast, but people still don't know how to add a computer into one's head. And this will be proof that if the twins show up at the park, they are like me. We'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** O_o

I'm still doing that...

Right. So.

Thank you to all of you who review! I love reviews~

And I'm sorry if I disappointed everyone with this disappointing chapter... I promise, I'm trying! Currently, I'm writing introductions and character information for everyone. And of course, I'm going to write more! And uh, sorry for any grammar/spelling/ punctuation mistakes there might be in the story.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
